


Always

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [113]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, C-Section, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Light Angst, Light fighting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy gives Steve what they wanted most.One-shot based on the song Always by Blink 182.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> Part 2 of All Signs Point To Lauderdale

**-Eight Months Later-**

"Billy, would you please come out of there? Come on it's just us! I don't know who you're hiding from." I heard a loud sigh from the other side of the bathroom door as it unlocked.

My husband walked over with tears on his cheeks. "Babe, what's wrong?" I know he hasn't been feeling his best lately and most of it has to do with the baby that is currently growing inside of him at the moment.

"This!" He shot both fingers to his bump. "Is the problem!"

"Is she making you uncomfortable?" I asked, placing my hand onto his rounded belly.

"Very." He pouted. "Oh, my poor baby. Well just think in two days, you'll have your C-Section and she'll be out."

"Two days is so far away though!" He groaned. "No it's not. It'll be here before you know it. Just relax."

"How can I relax when I have this thing moving around inside me non-stop?!"

"First of all, Billy, she is not a thing! She's our daughter! And her moving around is a good thing! It means she's alive and healthy!" I spat. I was getting sick and tired of the way he's been acting lately. "Look Billy I know what it's like to be pregnant, I was Nancy and Jonathan’s surrogate. I had  _ their _ baby inside of me. Not our baby, theirs. Honestly after going through that pregnancy, I wish it was me carrying our baby. I would've been happier than you are to carry her. To be able to feel  _ my _ baby moving around all the time. I didn't do that for their baby because I didn't want to get attached to it, but now that you're pregnant with her, I wish it was me. Because I wouldn't be so stubborn like you, I would love enjoy every second of it." And with that, I walked away with tears in my eyes.

He clearly isn't as happy as he was about this baby when he first told me. I don't think he'll ever be ready for our child. He's lacking maturity and is being very difficult. He can't say I don't understand, because I do. I was in his shoes eight months ago.

I just shook my head trying to clear it from these thoughts. I wiped my eyes and went into my office. I went to go close the door behind me and was unsure whether I should lock it or not. I ended up not locking it but I made it known that I was upset by slamming it shut.

I sat on the couch I have in here and pulled out my phone. Of course it was blown up with likes and comments from fans, you what else would be there. I opened up Facebook and saw a picture of Nancy, Jonathan, and Ashton. They all looked so happy. Nancy was holding Ashton while Jonathan was doing whatever on the other side but they looked like they were having a good time. I want Billy and I to be like that with our daughter, but the way things are going now, I don't think we'll ever be like that.

I never thought I would ever fit the part of being a mom and I know for sure Billy doesn't want to be called 'mommy'. But if our little girl wants to call me that, that would be the most amazing thing ever. I will make sure that I'm the best mommy in the whole wide world to her. We can do little mommy/daughter days and just have a blast together.

Billy’s been complaining so much during his pregnancy we haven't even picked out a name for her. We haven't discussed anything because whenever she's brought up in the conversation he goes right for the cons and it's always so negative. The most we've done for her is painted her a decent room and filled it with clothes and toys.

I went over to they record player and placed the needle on whatever album spinning. I sighed as the music started to play through the speakers. I closed my eyes and made my way back to the couch. I laid on my back and adjusted the pillow behind my neck. I kept my eyes closed and tried to get some rest to escape from all this stress and nonsense.

**\---**

_ Knock, knock, knock _

Three faint knocks came about at the door and interrupted my sleep. I thought I was dreaming it so I ignored it but they came back followed by a voice.

"Steve?" I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Go away Billy. I don't want to be bothered!"

"Steve, please I'm sorry." I heard the whimper in his voice. It honestly broke my heart, I know stress isn't good for the baby so I could only imagine what's going through his head right now.

"I know I've been acting like a piece of shit husband and soon-to-be parent. I'm just scared for this baby, but that's no excuse." He cried, and sniffled loudly. I slowly got up and tried to walk closer to the door so he wouldn't hear the wood creek beneath me.

Tears began to well in my eyes as I got closer hearing the regret and guilt in his voice.

"Steve, please open the door. I'm sorry." I heard a little thud and knew his hand was resting on the door in the upper right hand corner. I set my hand over the wood above where his hand is and could feel the affection shoot through my veins just by how the door felt.

He was still crying, but it sounded like a pained cry.

I held my breath as I opened the door and saw his hand was up in shock that I was standing right in front of him.

"Steve, I'm so sorry." I looked at his pale lips and smacked mine against them. His piercing touched my skin like ice.

"Steve I-Shut up! Let me kiss you!" I breathed continuing to let my tongue explore his mouth.

We kissed like we've never kissed before and it felt so good, until he gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something wet just released from me."

"Billy! Your water just broke!"

"Well, what do we do?!" He panicked.

"We need to go to the hospital, Billy! Let me get you some new leggings to put on and socks first."

"Okay, please hurry." He groaned, rubbing his belly. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. "I will."

I ran off to our room and dug through the drawers until I found what I needed. I threw the bag over my shoulder and grabbed our jackets. I returned back to Billy and helped him change out of the wet pants and into the dry ones. "Are you ready?"

His blue eyes looked up at me as he swallowed, "Yes."

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk to the car. I opened the passenger door and lowered him into the seat before running to the other side and putting the keys in the ignition.

I pulled out of our driveway and sped off down the street. I took out my phone and sent out a group text to everyone letting them know Billy’s water broke and that we were on our way to the hospital, while still paying attention to the road every few seconds.

Billy had his legs up on the seat, wide open, as he groaned through his contractions.

"You doing alright, baby?"

"Yeah, just please get me to the hospital faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Billy. This is the exit." He sighed as I got onto the off-ramp and took a sharp left turn towards the hospital.

"Ugh! Steve hurry up! She's hurting me!"

"Okay, babe! We're here! Let me park the car and get you out just keep breathing baby!"

I pulled up to the hospital door and got Billy out of the car.

We slowly walked inside and almost didn't make it to the front desk because Billy got a strong contraction.

A kind nurse assisted us to a room and helped Billy get situated. She poked an IV into his hand and wrapped a fetal monitor around his belly.

Billy’s doctor came in and was very glad to see us both here. She will be the one performing the surgery and will be delivering our baby girl.

"Hi Billy, how're you feeling?" She asked. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, so I guess she's going to be born two day early?"

"Guess so. When am I getting the surgery?"

"Well, all the OR's are being used as of the moment so once one of them is opened, I'll send some nurses up to prep you."

"But what if she comes quicker than that?"

"That is why I'm going to give you something that should slow your dilation a bit. But if that doesn't work we might have to deliver her naturally."

"O-okay." He stuttered.

"I'll be back in a few." She smiled.

**\---**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This shit fucking hurts! Where the hell is my fucking doctor! She needs to come out now, it's been six hours!"

"I don't know baby, want me to go see if I can flag her down?"

"Yes, but send someone in so I'm not alone."

"Okay."

I walked out into the hall and looked for her but spotted all of our friends.

"Hey! How's Billy doing?" Nancy asked, coming up to me. Jonathan followed behind him with Ashton in his arms.

"He's hanging in there. I'm trying to find his doctor because he's about ready to rip my head off at this point."

"Yeah, well send him our love and let us know if you guys need anything."

"We will, thanks." I nodded and went back off to find his doctor. When I finally found her, I brought her to the room and Billy was squeezing a nurses hand so hard it was at the point of braking.

She told us an OR was finally open and the nurses would be in shortly.

He was relieved that this baby would finally be coming out.

The nurses came in and got Billy ready to go through the surgery. They gave me a pair of scrubs to change into before going on.

They wheeled Billy and stopped right in front of the doors.

"Steve, I don't think I'm ready for this." He said. His eyes filled with tears. I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

"You're gonna be fine, baby. I'm gonna be right there with you. We're in this together, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered.

They brought him in and I never left his side. I twirled his hair in my fingers as the doctor was getting ready to make the first cut.

"I'm going to be starting Billy. Just relax, everything is going to be fine." She said. He nodded and let out a slow breath.

"Billy, I love you so, so, so, so, so much for this." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

He didn't say anything and just held my hand the entire time.

"Here's her head...and here comes the rest of her body." Just then a loud cry came about in the room. I looked over the curtain and saw my little girl screaming her lungs out.

"Aww." She was beautiful. Tears instantly struck my eyes. She was here and she was real. It's so different when it's your own kid that you watched be born.

I looked down at Billy who had the biggest smile on his face.

"She's perfect, Billy." I smiled and kissed him. I watched as they cut her cord and carried her to the other side of the room.

"Where is she?" He asked, trying to lift up his head.

"She's being cleaned off right now, she'll be over in a bit."

A nurse carried her over and placed her right on Billy’s chest. It was the most perfect sight to take in. He held her with one arm and slowly rubbed her head and back. "She's so tiny." He whimpered, staring at her in pure affection. "Hi baby girl." He placed his puckered lips onto her little head. A tear rolled down my cheek watching him bond with our daughter.

"We're going to bring Billy back to his room once he's all sewn up and we will bring your daughter in there as well after she gets checked by the doctor. You may go out and see your family if you would like to let them know the good news."

I nodded and kissed Billy and my daughter before going to see everyone.

I ran through the halls in my scrubs until I finally found them.

"She's here!" I squealed. "She's seven pounds and six ounces. She's a little peanut." I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Congratulations Steve!" Everyone hugged me. I thanked them all before running back to the room.

Billy was sitting upright in bed holding our baby. I threw away my scrubs and went over to see him.

"Hi, come meet your daughter." He smiled and handed her over.

I was taken aback by her sweet face.  "Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy. Even though I wasn't the one to carry you for nine months I still felt everything with you. Every time you kicked or wanted attention, I felt it in my heart. I love you so much. You're the most perfect little girl I've ever laid eyes on." I whispered to her. She cracked a very tiny smile and it melted my heart. She's so fucking cute.

I handed her back to Billy who was more than ready to have her back.

"We made this, Steve. We made this family together. And I'm thankful I got to go through this with you and no one else. It just wouldn't feel right with someone else."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**\---**

"I don't remember Ashton being this small when he was born." Jonathan stated as he rocked our daughter in his arms.

"Yeah, she's very small, which surprised me." Billy said, watching our best friend with our child.

"Okay little munchkin, go back to your mommy." Jonathan gave her to me.

"Any names?" Nancy asked.

"Um I think we're going to name her Gracen, I've always loved that name. Gracen Elizabeth Harrington-Hargrove. Only if Steve likes it." Billy says, cracking a smile.

"I love it Billy. It's perfect. Welcome to the family, Gracen Elizabeth Harrington-Hargrove. My beautiful daughter.


End file.
